Automatic shifting power transmissions generally include operator actuated park systems which selectively engage a member secured to a transmission output shaft for preventing rotation thereof. These park systems are useful in preventing rotation of the vehicle drive wheels or final drive mechanism when the operator desires to park the vehicle unattended for an extended period of time.